I Do
by ihrtbks
Summary: Fang and Max wedding with flashbacks. Pure and sappy FAX fluff. PLEASE R&R.[ONESHOT]


**A/N: I couldn't find any stories about Fang and Max's wedding so I had to make one up. Pure and sappy FAX fluff.**

**MAX POV**

Angel pulled the large curlers out of my hair while Nudge painted my toe nails a sheer pink shade. Today was my wedding.

"Nudge, how much longer?"

"Ten more minutes, and then you have to put on the dress and make-up."

I remembered buying the dress.

_It was right after he proposed to me. Nudge and Angel came with me to the nearest mall. I went into one store and immediately fell in love with the dress. _

_Shimmering white fabric bordering on silver was accentuated with creases in a V pattern ending right before the skirt started. The skirt itself was satin covered in a netted material and flared out slightly with creases sewn into it. It swished softly when I walked in it. It made me feel pretty. _

_Of course, Nudge talked about it the rest of the evening when we got home. He begged me, pleaded with me, to let him see it. But you know they say it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding._

_"If I could, I would, but I can't, love." I gave him a kiss to pacify him; he kissed me back harder until we heard footsteps._

After Angel finally pulled all the curlers out of my hair and finished styling it and Nudge finished painting my nails, they sent me into the bathroom to put on the dress. I felt like a princess in it.

Angel and Nudge pulled out a make-up 'kit' they had managed to put together. I rarely used it; only when he took me out for a date and told me to look pretty. The afternoon before the date was always spent with Nudge and Angel making me their dress-up doll. I let them because they deserved a fun break from Erasers. Plus they actually did make me look pretty.

Angel told me to close my eyes. She applied white eyeshadow and eyeliner. Nudge applied the light blush and lipstick.

Then they pulled out my veil.The veil was netted so you could halfway see through it. You would recognize who was behind it if you knew her;otherwise, you hadn't any chance. He would know who was behind it.

* * *

**FANG POV **

Today she was marrying me. Iggy tricked me into saying I love her.

_Iggy, Angel, and Ella planned it together. Angel made her sleep all day. Iggy told me she had gotten into an accident. I knew we should have never gotten her a car, but nobody would listen to me. Ella managed to make her look really hurt. Iggy had put her on a bed in Dr. Martinez's clinic. When they told me, I burst out in anger, frustration, and plain sorrow. _

_"Don't leave me. I can't live without you." I told her._

_Angel had made her conscious but kept her eyes closed._

_"I love you." Those three words which I couldn't tell her in the ten years I loved her made her open her eyes._

_"I love you, too. I won't leave you." With that, she leaned in and kissed me. I picked her up off the bed bridal style and kissed her back. It was a long, hard, passionate kiss. When we stopped for air, Iggy, Angel, and Ella came in and smiled. _

_"You were in denial for eight years and have known you loved her for the past two years. You tell her when you think she's dying," commented Iggy._

_"You set me up," I exclaimed angrily._

_"Only to make you tell her." Iggy defended, his hands up in surrender._

I let him go after Angel and Ella said they were in it and Iggy was innocent.

A year after, I proposed to her.

_At midnight, she and I flew into the park she loved so much. I took her to a clearing in between the trees. Ella told me this spot was called "Sweethearts' Copse" because so many guys had brought their girls here to give them something special. I had something special._

_I landed seconds after her, dropping onto one knee. She was shocked._

_"Iwas always told I thought with my mind instead of my heart. You taught me something different. You always used your heart instead of your mind. Now I ask you to give that heart to me forever. Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes, I'll marry you," she said through tears._

_I slid the ring onto her finger. It was simple, but she liked simplicity. A silver band encircled a solitaire diamond._

_"But I can't give you my heart."_

_"Why?" I asked, fear infiltrating my voice. _

_"Because I don't have it. You already stole it from me."_

I heard footsteps coming through the doors

* * *

When Max walked in, my breath caught in my throat. Gazzy was walking her down the aisle because she had no father. A brother would have to suffice, and Iggy was my best man. She looked like an angel in white; well, Max looked like an angel in anything. 

"Flies don't taste that good, and dislocated mandibles hurt." Iggy joked as I snapped my mouth shut. But I couldn't take my eyes off Max. The world disappeared around her. She was all that mattered as the distance between her and me lessened.

Before I knew it she was right beside me.

* * *

**MAX POV**

Fang looked more handsome than ever in his black tuxedo. He wouldn't even tell me what he was going to wear. He had gone with Gazzy and Iggy when the girls and I went. He gasped when our eyes met, and I blushed. Iggy whispered something in his ear, and he closed his mouth, looking embarrased.

When Gazzy and I reached the altar, the priest asked, "Who gives the bride away?'

Gazzy confidently replied, "I do."

"Max, you are the only one whom I could confide to. I promise to stay by your side and love you unconditionally, forsaking all others, in sickness and health, for richer, for poorer, forever and always."

I gazed into his deep black eyes, seeing nothing but immense love in them.

"Fang, you were always the one who lifted me up when I fell. I promise to stay by your side and love you unconditionally, forsaking all others, in sickness and health, for richer, for poorer, forever and always."

The priest continued, "Do you, Fang, take Max as your lawfully wedded wife?" Angel said it has been difficult to convince the priest to use Max and Fang, but she wouldn't tell me how she got him to agree.

"I do," he said as he signed the paper.

"Do you, Max, take Fang as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," as I signed the paper. Gazzy and Ella had already signed as witnesses.

"You may kiss the bride." Fang bent down and lifted my veil to kiss me as soon as the priest said may. His tongue ran along my lower lip, and I opened to let him in. We kissed for a long time before our lungs started screaming for oxygen.

The Flock started clapping, and Fang whispered, "Tonight," in my ear. I blushed crimson as roses when he said that. He felt it and kissed me again.

* * *

**FANG POV**

We went back to Dr. Martinez's place with Nudge rambling on about "Mom and Dad getting married."

"Fang, Max, just not too loud tonight. Alright?" said Iggy.

Max blushed and smacked him lightly on the arm. I just growled.

When we got back, Ella led Max and me to our room, which Ella had decorated especially for tonight.

**A/N: Sorry if I got parts of the wedding wrong. I've never been to one, so I had to rely on my memory of the movies I watched and Wikipedia. Anyway, tell me what y'all think. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
